Arisu Birthday 2013
by Cap-de-Rien
Summary: My late birthday present for the awesome Arisu! I hope you enjoy! ;)


_**~*~For my Awesome Friend Arisu~*~**_

My dear Arisu! :3

I hope you forgive me for taking so much time... I had a little artblock and problems with some of the drabbles. ;A;

But you're not here to hear about that, are you? :) So please enjoy this piece of _lieterature_ (haha, a pun! ;D)! These are 12 drabbles (normal, double, triple, three-and-a-half-drabbles, with mostly random keywords) for every month of awesomeness you shall experience! :) Happy late birthday! :tighthug:

1. Winner [200]

„Aliiiiiiceee! Alice, Alice, Alice!"  
„What is it?"  
You turned around to see your buddy Prussia, who was staying at your place together with some other countries, running down the hallway towards you, shouting and visibly excited about something. He almost knocked you over, stopped and took a breath to explain his problem.  
„Alice, I can't find Gilbird! He was suddenly gone, and now I need him, so I thought my awesome friend has maybe seen him." Though he tried his best to learn Italian, his words were, as always, marked by a certain German accent.  
You smiled at Gilbert. „Yes, I know where he is. Come, I'll show you." With this, you grabbed his wrist and led him to your room. You opened the door and pointed to the big Hello Kitty plushy that lied on your bed. On top of it your kitten, Aiko, was sleeping, and on top of her again Gilbird was taking a nap, cuddling into the young cat's soft striped fur. All in all, it was a very cute sight, but Prussia seemed to like another aspect about it. A broad grin spread on his face.  
„Kesesese~ That is my awesome bird! Subdues the cats!"

2. Movie [100]

Didn't people say watching a movie together was a good thing to do with your crush? After receiving this tip from the self-proclaimed country of passion, you had decided to give the idea a shot...  
„Kyaaaaa! Waaah! Noo!"  
With a terrified cry, you clung to Toris, holding so tight that he almost had trouble breathing. Having lived with the USA for a while, he was kind of used to this type of films, so he stayed calm and hugged you for comfort. Not that you minded being close to him, it was just... maybe you shouldn't have let Spain choose the film.

3. Advice [150]

Not too long after that unlucky indicent with the movie, you found yourself at your friend Roderich's house, holding a kind of council of war with North Italy, the country of _amore_, and Hungary, who seemed to like not only Yaoi, but also setting her friends up (with inspiration drawing from same yaoi manga, to be assumed).  
The three of you sat together in Austria's piano room, your allies coming up with the weirdest ideas, of which you most rejected right away. Where did they even get all of that from? Wait, maybe it's better not to know.  
Suddenly, you were interrupted by the master of the house who came into the room and presented his very own kind of solution:  
„Alice, your situation deeply moves me. Let me play the piano exprss my concern."  
Soon finest music filled the room. Finally, there was someone who understood what you needed.

;)

4. Blind Date [200]

„And so I could not do more than just hug her... I mean, she was so terrified by this movie, I didn't want to make it even worse with a confession", Toris finished his story. He made a little helpless gesture.  
Feliks, who sat across the table tilting on his chair, raised one eyebrow. „Like you believe that yourself, Liet. You were just a coward, weren't you?" He steadied his chair, leaned forward and smirked at his friend.  
„But luckily, I just got the totally perfect idea!"  
„More perfect than last time, when you said I should..."  
Poland crossed his arms with the attitude of a misunderstood artist as he cut Lithuania off. „No, this time, it's, like, even better. I'll set you up on a date of which she does not know it's a date! Half of a blind date, you know? So she'll be all relaxed and stuff. Perfect, isn't it?"  
Unbeknownst to the two, your discussion with Elizabeta and Feliciano was still going on.  
Italy suddenly called: „Ve', I have an idea! Why don't we..."  
„...set Alice up on a blind date?", Hungary continued the sentence and Feli nodded happily.  
As they high-fived each other, you sighed. Would this go well?

5. Sweet [100]

„_Damn it, I have to tell him now!"_

„_Now is the moment that I must say it..."_

„Alice, I..."

„Toris, I..."

„...I love you!"

„Eh, really?!"

Both of you gave each other a baffled look.  
„Y-you too? For how long already?", you managed to say. Your heart was beating fast, you were incredibly nervous.  
„I... since I know you, Alice. You are just so – so cute and nice, and funny and you draw so nice and... ah, damn it."  
With these words, Lithuania made a little step forwards, put his arms around you and gave you a tender kiss on the lips.  
Such wonderful sweetness...

6. Friend [100]

Over the years, Austria had seen many countries and former friends leave his house.  
Some of them had disappeared forever. Holy Rome lost the war, was never to be seen again. After him, Italy and Belgium had left the household.  
Others had distanced themselves from Austria, now denying that they had ever been ever close to him, like Switzerland did.  
And finally, his last friends seem to turn away from him – the German states have joined Prussia in forming the German Empire.  
Austria sighed as Hungary put his arms around him from behind and whispered:  
„I will never leave you. Never."

7. Helpful [150]

„Kesesese~ you know what else you can do?"  
„No", the kid replied.  
„A pick-up line gets you almost every girl! Of course it has to be awesome!"  
„Eh, I see, but do you really think it works on..."  
„Silence, and listen to the awesomeness teaching you his knowledge! Let me give you an example...", he paused and look the room around for inspiration. A painting on the wall showing a battle scene helped him to an idea.  
Imitating the voice of the boy sitting beside him, he said: „May my army invade your lower regions?"  
Before either one of the two could say something more, there was a sudden loud bang and Prussia lay unconscious on the floor. The startled Holy Rome looked up to see Hungary, who stood there holding her frying pan like a weapon with a grim expression on her face.  
„Stop teaching the children such things, you pervert!"

8. Birthday [150]

„So, Liet, do you like it? It's great, isn't it?"  
Toris looked at Feliks, who stood beside him with the happiest expression on his face, beaming, excited, waiting for his best friend's opinion about the present he had just received for his birthday: a wonderful three stories high light pink bento box decorated with drawings of Doraemon, Pikachu and other colourful animals. Poland had made them himself and was quite proud of his work.  
„You know, because you like Martial Arts and even do some of this stuff, I got you something that has to do with that", explained Poland and made a vague gesture. „Like, something Japanese and so."  
At first, Lithuania wanted to tell him that Kung Fu was Chinese, but then decided to go for the simpler way. He placed the box on his table and gave Feliks a long, tight hug.  
„Thank you for remembering me."

9. Glasses [200]

Austria sighed and covered his face with his hands. Like so often, the cause for this behaviour was sitting right across from him.  
Prussia streched his arms out in front of him and yelled: „Woooooah, man, you're completely blind! _I_ am completely blind! I can't see!"  
„I am not, idiot. Could you now give me my glasses back?", Austria responded in an annoyed tone.  
„Nope." His guest put on a serious face, lifting his chin a little and crossing his arms. „No, no, never~ Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never–"  
„Stop singing and hand me my glasses! Right now!"  
Prussia grinned. „Didn't you listen to my awesome song – which was, by the way, completely improvised? I said No."  
„And I said give them to me!", shouted Austria, now really angry, and decided to help himself. He reached for his precious glasses and put them on.  
Gilbert smirked at him. „Admit it, Roddy, you like getting my attention~"  
„As if, _blöder __I__diot_."  
The albino giggeled silently and got up. „Anyway, I've got to go now. Was nice today." Prussia turned to leave, but Austria stopped him.  
„Oh, and _Preußen_?"  
„_Ja_?"  
„Take care."  
Prussia smiled.  
„I will."

10. Secret [300]

Nobody could say England and France were not able to concentrate on an important meeting for a while. Yes, they would maybe even have serious discussions with each other if the topic was nothing too dear to one of them, but as soon as they were given a pause, all the built-up tensions would break loose.  
„Admit it, Arthur, you know that you would never be what you are without me. I am simply to important for you~ Therefore, my culture is superior to yours!"  
England crossed his arms shooting his enemy a deathstare. „Oh, shut up! You're even speaking my language now!"  
„Tss, even when I do so, there are so many French words in your language that it doesn't really matter. Your English is not more than a modified French", France responded.  
„And you are no more than a modified piece of shi – "  
At this point, a hand from behind shut England up and two strong arms drew the quarreling countries away from each other.  
„No fighting, da? Everyone is friends here. Look", said Russia letting go of them and pointing across the huge room to Greece and Turkey, who peacefully lay there on the table, the former resting his head on a big fluffy Persian cat, „even they are quiet."  
„That is because they're sleeping!", shouted England, now at the verge of choking the next unlucky person to say something wrong (most likely France) to death.  
Russia gave him a childlike smile. „You two would even argue in your sleep", he stated and giggeled.  
„Pff! As if!"  
Both England and France turned away from Russia, mortally offended by the suggestion that they thought of each other, that bastard of an archenemy, in their sleep, and that even spoken out loud. After all, nobody needed to know!

11. Cat [300]

„Lieeet~ Look what I found!" Poland called, excitedly running towards his friend and almost shoved into his face the little kitten he was holding.  
Lithuania stepped back and almost fell over his basket full of mushrooms. He gave the tiny animal in Poland's hands a closer look: It was a thin baby cat, wet and very dirty, but the dark stripes on the grey fur were still visible. As he watched the kitten yawning and falling asleep, he heard Poland chatter on.  
„Can we keep it? I'm, like, sure we can! No refuse, Liet! We can't abandon a poor kitty all alone in the forest! Pony and the dog will totally love it and..."  
„Eh, but..."  
„I said, no refuse! So can we keep it?"  
Toris sighed. He had just wanted to ask why a kitten would be found here of all places. Now, what did it help him to try to change Poland's mind once he had it set on it. Also it didn't hurt to pick up a little stray animal.  
Later, as they had prepared everything for their new pet and lay in bed, Poland cuddled up against Toris. Such a comfortable position, watching the rain pour down outside, feeling the warmth of the wood burning in the fireplace, hugging Feliks, who was now sleepy...  
A sudden thought came to Lithuania. His beloved Poland was just like a cat himself. How he expected everyone to kind of serve him, how he could sleep all day long, especially during wheather like this, that he behaved like an independent person who did not need others and then again would come up to cuddle – all of this were typical attributes of cats, weren't they?  
Smiling beningly, Toris ruffeled his friend's silky blonde hair and kissed it lovingly.  
_Sleep well, my kitten.  
My love._

12. Bésame Mucho [350]

„So, this means '_Kiss me hard_!". Got it, Romanito? Try to say it!"  
„I'm not dumb, you jerk! I won't speak your stupid language! Why don't you teach your people mine?"  
Language lessons were a part of the daily life at the Spanish court. However, young North Italy had been spared from such lessons for a long time. She knew enough to communicate with everyone after all – and used her knowledge to ask for Pasta all day long.  
But after Spain's visit, Austria had decided to show Italy more about his country and culture. And she had to learn proper German already!  
The classes were going well, as it seemed, and though she was easily destracted, a little forgetful and kept that strange habit of adding 'Ve~' everywhere, she was learning fast for a little child. Finally, Austria decided she had reached a good level. He was proud enough of this to tell one of the German states who dropped by about it, so after a week, suddenly a bunch of strange huge blond people appeared in little Italy's classroom.  
One of them, who had managed to get a beer mug during the two minutes he'd been inside of the house and drink half of its content, stepped in front of the others and explained: „We're here to teach you more about the German language! Because you know, the way people speak in different parts of our territories can vary a lot. So let's start with this!"  
One of the others produced a produced some pieces of chalk from his pockets and soon a chaos broke out as everyone was writing words on the blackboard. After two or three minutes, the German states made room for their pupil to see what was written:

_Küss mi feste_!*

_Schmatz mi aff!_**

_Bütz me moa!_***

_..._

At this moment, Holy Rome, whom all the noise had made curious, opened the door and read over the words. He recognised them as pieces of various dialects of the German language.  
He remembered Spain talking about how his life with Romano was going.  
And he sighed.

* * *

* = Bavarian dialect for 'Kiss me hard!'

** = Low-German dialect for zhe same

***= Rhenish dialect version

People from Schleswig-Holstein or NRW please correct me if I got your dialects wrong. I'm quite sure about the Bavarian because Bavaria is my awesome home. ;3

That's all, folks!

Arisu, I hope you like my present! (Even though I let you wait for so long and changed my plans a hundred times. :( )

Stay awesome!

Say meow to Aiko from me! ;)

A tight, tight hug from

_Liet_


End file.
